Ace Combat Shorts
by pir84lyf
Summary: Our favorite game. Our favorite characters. Uncharted territory of my mind. How to mess with them? I know! By making them grow up together. By changing situations. By just plainly messing with them. Oh well. Come along for the ride? I guess i'll be covering just about genre, hopefully. Don't worry. Blaze and Kei stay together. That much is certain.
1. Chapter 1 -intro

**Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War/Squadron Leader Shorts**

The purpose of these shorts is purely entertainment. I get bored in the off time I'm not doing school work, so these little scenarios come to me. Some will be related to main story, The Razgriz. Some won't. Some will be related to each other in blocks that will share a title. Basically, whatever comes to mind and is good, I'll write. However, do not expect them to be in any order. I have several already planned. A few revolving around "Music Box Blues" by TSO.

Garret: If you've never heard it go listen to it.

Wait, where's you come from?

G: Well, since you're doing this I thought I'd show up. I brought Kei too.

Kei: Hey!

Oh boy…

K: So you're actually doing this then?

Yes. Even though the main story isn't done yet, I thought I could drop a couple shorts and call it a day.

G: Good. So, get to writing.

Are you… are you ordering me around?

G: Yes.

For my first short, you're getting shot down.

G: Wait what?

You heard me.

K: But that's not fair.

Don't care.

K: You're so evil.

Would you like to join him?

K: *silence*

Thought so. So enjoy the drabbles/shorts/what have you.

**Rescue Blaze**

"Edge get out of there!"

They POWs were secured on the helicopters. It was getting obvious that Bartlett was not among them but that didn't stop Edge from going down to check. Neither did it stop the hidden bunker from firing on her low flying F-16 Falcon.

"Damn it Nagase." Chopper muttered. She tried every dodging technique that she could think of but the missile stayed until it just disappeared. She looked to her left to see it following Blaze's F-15. He pulled the same move that Bartlett pulled at the beginning of the war to save her. The missile exploded. All went silent. The plane crashed.

"BLAZE!"

"Hey. I'm fine. Plane's totaled though. We can get more of those."

Sea Goblin saw the whole thing a decided to send a helicopter over.

"NO! Belay that! The wind is too strong. Leave me here and come back when the storm blows over."

"Blaze, you can't be serious!"

There was no answer but several grunts as Blaze tried to make his way up the slope. He stopped as he got to a tree large enough to block the wind and snow.

"I am. I'll be *huff huff* fine. Go! Go! No need for more risk. GO!"

"Fine. I'm coming back for you."

"Good. Now go!"

And so the Wardog squadron left. Leaving their downed flight lead behind.

Edge was silent the entire flight back to Sand Island as she lead them home. She took the mouthing that Perrault gave her for doing something that stupid as going to check for a dead man. She couldn't sleep. Her flight lead was still out there. She knew that if the situation was reversed, he wouldn't sleep either. In fact, he wouldn't have taken that flack from Perrault, he would have splayed the fat man on his back the moment he opened his mouth. She missed the peace that seemed to radiate from him. Even though just about any random thing can come out of his mouth, he was totally himself and laughed at his own jokes because he found them funny and believed that if you didn't laugh along it was your loss, not his. But when he went into deep thought, it was a look of sheer concentration. When he stared off into space, his face relaxed, forming a slight smile. It wasn't his body that attracted her to him, though it came with the package, it who he was that brought her to his flame. His blaze. Controlled yet uncontrollable. Only he could tame the fire and unleash it when need be. She smiled. Her flight lead was an enigma. Her enigma. Her heart fluttered at that thought. Might as well confess it: she was in love.

There was a knock on the door. 0455 am November 18, 2010. How long was she lost in her thoughts?

"Come in."

Chopper came in.

"Nagase. Blaze activated his beacon. We leave soon." She nodded and turned to face the window.

_I'm coming my love._

In the air above Glubina, Wardog, in F-15's followed the audio signal leading to Blaze. Unfortunately, they were not alone. The Yukes were hot on the trail too. They were just late to the party.

"Wardog, spread out but keep the heading. Take out any ground enemies."

"What about air defense?" Archer asked.

"In due time, Grimm."

"Roger that."

"Chopper you got a visual?"

"Negative. Though I thought I saw something, but it was an animal."

They kept flying, taking out any ground defenses they flew over. The path had to be clear for Sea Goblin. Kei kept following the signal until it led her to a jammer. Her rage consumed her and she downed the over-sized plane. She engaged all the fighters she could. Chopper and Grimm following suit.

"Wow Edge. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Blaze?"

"Who else?"

"Where are you?"

"You flew over…uh oh…"

Blaze made a run for it thru the snow as Yuke ground forces closed in his position. He rolled a downed log to them, crushing, but not killing them. He disarmed the 3 man squad and kept them there, sitting on the log casually, whistling, talking to them and if, IF, they behaved, he pull them out. He didn't have to wait long until the sounds of a helicopter was nearing them.

"Wardog, I guess my ride's here."

"Roger that Kid. It's gonna be good to have you back in the air."

"I hear you Chopper."

Several hours later, after the slowest trip ever, Garret touched Sand Island. He escorted toward the medical center for proper checkups. Wardog were just exiting their planes and heading for debriefing. Kei couldn't wait to see Garret again.

Half an hour later, she knocked on his door and bit her lip in nervousness. The one second seemed like an eternity until the door was opened. She bum rushed him, threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again, Garret. I'll have to kick your ass."

"Right. I'd like to see you try." He smiled and she leaned into his chest and cried silently.

"I'm sorry I went down and almost got you killed."

"Hey, you promised to keep my safe right. Well, you can't that if you're dead. You don't owe me. But know this…"

She looked up at him.

"I love you Kei. I never doubted that you would come for me. You were on my mind all night."

"I love you too, Garret."


	2. Chapter 2-Hero

**Hero**

Songfic: Shrek 2. You know the one. Well, time to rescue Nagase, again. Pause where the story text starts, I guess.

_C minor, put it in C minor_

_Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the Gods?_

_Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

They left her. A helicopter was on its way to pick her up but Blaze warned against it. The wind was just too strong.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Chopper basically screamed into the radio.

"No. Not until this storm clears up." Blaze replied, glumly.

"DAMN IT!"

'I'm coming for you Kei. I promise.' Blaze thought out loud. Somehow against all the other chatter, Kei heard it.

'I know.'

That was ten minutes ago and the storm isn't showing signs of letting up. She was lucky enough to find a small cave that was large enough kept the wind away from her without being too big and keep the warmth inside if she was able to make a fire. She was alone with her thoughts, in a dark cave, deep in enemy territory. She could really use a hero right about now.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

Several hours later in Sand Island, Garret stared out of his window. He was upset to say the least and to keep it civil. Perrault was on his case, again. He dissed Kei to his face, saying, amongst many things, that she deserved to be shot down. It took all his strength for him not to put the fat man's lights out, for good. Sleep, he wouldn't allow to come. Yeah, he was tired, but he wouldn't sleep or rest until Kei was back at Sand Island with the squad. Back with him. It was time to turn on her distress beacon.

'He will come. I know it.'

_Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

In her cave, there was a fire going, small, but it was going. It gave a warm glow to her rocky surroundings. The only bit of peace in this Glubina wilderness. The storm died off a couple hours ago but the cold was still biting. Kei fed the fire another bit of dried moss to give it more life. It did. Her thoughts led her back to SI, to her squad mates, to her missing Captain, and to her current flight lead. And there, on him they stayed. He was handsome. Not Brad Pitt, or Orlando Bloom. She didn't need a guy like that. He was quirky when bored, unpredictable in combat, and could just make you feel at peace with a small smile. Yep, he was the one, alright.

_*Interlude*_

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey Kid?"

"Yeah, Chopper?"

"Nagase activated he beacon."

Garret nodded. He looked at the clock. 0455. He smiled.

'I'm coming Kei.' He could almost hear her respond.

'I need you.'

_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_

Kei worked her way up the snow capped mountain. She activated her beacon a couple hours before dawn. And the Yuktobanian army descended on Glubina like vultures. Evading capture was not going to be easy. She knew her luck was running out.

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

"Ok, Wardog. Spread out and find out. Stay glued to that sensor."

"What about any ground forces, Captain?"

"Take 'em out."

"What about the fighters, Kid?"

"We'll deal with them accordingly. For now, we gotta at least have the path clear of anything on the ground."

"ROGER!"

_I need a HERO! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon. And's gotta be larger than life. Larger than life._

_*instruments*_

_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasies _

_Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

As she trekked up the mountain, she couldn't help but once again get lost in her thoughts. It seems to be happening a lot. She couldn't help but feel like she wasn't alone last. Almost as if she was also on his mind too. That put a smile to her face and kept her going.

Garret was looking over every inch of the mass of land that he flew over for any sign of human life. He did see a snowman though. How that survived the storm from the other, he will never know. Suddenly his missile warning system went off. He looked up to see a AH-64 shoot at him. He dodged with ease, righted his plane, circled back for the helicopter and removed it from the sky. Now he was facing away from Kei and pulled a banked, left u-turn. Chopper and Grimm were dealing with anything related to light-heavy enemy ground movement, while joined in with them and was also clearing the sky.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

She managed to somehow stay hidden from several groups of foot soldiers but her tracks were always found. They were herding her up the slope, either out into the open or to a point where she was just surrounded. But she could feel another set of eyes. Coming in from the east, moving very fast.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood(like a fire in my blood x4)_

White. Just white. With the occasional speck of green and unmoving, ever present black or gray, depending on what color the rocks decided to take up. Garret kept moving. Following the signal he kept moving, shooting at whatever was in his way. But something felt off. He was being led to a very large clearing.

Kei heard the sound of an approaching jet. Sure, there were jets and helicopters all over, but this one was different. It made the hairs on her neck stand on end, and it sent a pleasurable chill down her back.

_Garret!_ She witnessed an F-15 moving very fast past the hill she was on. It didn't circle back. Then it dawned on her, they were being jammed.

*music*

The signal was going crazy. She had to be here... but in a field, or whatever this is? This was insane. Then he saw it. An E-767.

"That's a jammer craft!"

Garret let out a roar and punched rounds into the cockpit and fired missiles into the frame, breaking it in half. He turned north as the signal started again. He knew he was being followed, he didn't care. He was on a mission. Then as he flew over a hill…

_HERO!_

"Blaze!"

"EDGE! I found her! Sea Goblin, mover your asses!"

"On our way! You got good eyes!"

_i need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
and he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_*music*_

Garret turned back into the fray, ripping apart whatever came his way. MiG-31's, F-20's, helicopters, mobile SAM and AA guns, he didn't care. If he saw it, he was gunning for it.

Kei could only watch at the aerial dance until a bullet whizzed by her head. She had been spotted, again. She ran over to trees and found a few broken branches. Some bigger than she was, some too small to do any damage, but there were a couple that could be of use. She overheard an enemy pilot call out that their captain had arrived only for two explosions to follow. She remembered what she was doing and waited until the following patrol got enough and she chucked a branch at one of the soldiers, hitting him in the head, knocking him out.

*puss in boots scene music starts here*

She smiled and looked up to see gun pointed at her. But she also saw a plane heading for them. The soldiers realized it too late before the plane let loose a barrage of bullets. She pushed the one holding her at gun point, disarming him in the process and just booked it.

_Hero!_

She looked up to see the F-15 barrel roll.

"Edge?"

"Blaze."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

_and He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero_

She noticed the sound of an approaching helicopter and it hovered near her position and Osean Marines popped out.

"Blaze?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my hero."

No answer.

"Edge?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get shot down ever again."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"I love you." There was hint of a laugh and released, contented sigh.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3 - High School War

**High School War: Save the Day**

At Aces High, the four classes basically kept to themselves. No one really bothered with inter-class warfare. The seniors were too mature for bullying. The juniors were on their way. The occasional hi-jink popped up every now and again. Actually both of the older classes were pretty much the same. The freshmen class was just getting used to the setting and adjusting. But the class of 2012, oh boy. A war brewing. Not against two bullying factions but against one group of bullies and a group determined to stop them. It wasn't a war they wanted, but it was a war that was just dropped upon them. You see, the Gun Slingers were just mean. Picking on the sophomores and freshmen, taking lunch money, stuffing those weaker and smaller into lockers. I mean, they were strong but they tried too hard to rule the school and have been stopped on occasion by the upper classmen. But their rivals, the Razgriz, have made it their mission, to stop them. They have been enemies since middle school. But their respective leaders, Garret Lawson of the Razgriz and Lars Clarkson of the Slingers, have been at it since elementary school.

Garret never really cared for popularity. He preferred his books, learning. He tried his best to avoid all conflict. But this burly kid, Clarckson, showed up in class from the Wisconsin District. Loud mouth, brash, disrespectful to the teachers. Garret was just annoyed. He avoided him until a faithful day.

"You were caught cheating?!" His mom was shocked.

"Mom, it wasn't my fault. It was Lars. How was I supposed to know that Ms. Flanker was moving our seats for the test?" A ten year old Garret replied, sadly.

His teacher decided that for the test she would rearrange the seats for the final math test. Garret didn't really care. He studied hard for this test and was ready for it. At least a 'B'. Math wasn't his strong suit but he was confident. So, when Clarkson sat down next to him, Garret didn't really care for he was so focused on passing the test. He was about halfway done when he felt a nudge.

"What's number 5?"

Garret ignored. He kept going. The nudge happened again a couple minutes later.

"Number 10?"

He kept ignoring. No stopping.

"Number 20, 24, and 30?"

How had Ms. Flanker not heard any of this?

Then it happened.

"Ms. Flanker, Garret's cheating!"

His world shattered. The other two students sitting with him, Alvin and Marcus, had worried looks in their eyes. Marcus and Garret were cousins and Alvin was their boy. They had each other's backs. But this was something that student word was useless against. The rest of the day was a blur and his summer was ruined by a retake of the test and being grounded until he got an A on it. He did. That he made sure of. Clarkson got away with it, of course. But he barely passed it, so some justice was served.

So in middle school, Garret, Alvin and Marcus, renamed themselves as the Razgriz. It was a response to have back-up in case something like this happened. They talked to EVERY one of their teachers with their parents to hopefully prevent being wrongfully convicted of cheating in class. Homework was exempt, except for reports and projects. But in the seventh grade, there were reports of bullying. Kids being ripped of their lunch money, being flushed, and what have you. If it could happen, it happened. Garret set out to investigate. He stayed behind one day and found Clarkson and a couple other guys drag some poor 6th grader to be flushed. He ran into the bathroom and stopped them. In short, a 3-1 fight ensued and Garret messed up decently. He explained what happened to him to his parents. They applauded his bravery and courage but reprimanded his stupidity for being alone. They knew he didn't start fights and he accepted every consequence knowing fully what happened that led him there. And so the Razgriz went from cheat-suppression and study group to now including anti-bullying operations. They didn't go looking for a fight but they tried to stop it when they could. At first it was just the 3 boys, but as the Slingers grew in numbers, so did the Razgriz. Not everyone in the school was either in one or the other but the Razgriz were far more accepted than the Slingers. Garret still didn't like the popularity. So only revealed himself as a leader during meetings in the hideout in the woods. Clarkson, was by no means a fool. He noticed and ordered a reduction of the bullying. He wanted the numbers of the Razgriz to slim down. But with the grade average of his enemies hovering around B's it was kinda hard.

So upon entering high school, Clarkson amped it up and the war was on. The Razgriz repeated the same things with their high school teachers and even managed to recruit some upper classmen to the Razgriz. Their numbers were now about 100-150. Hey, not everyone needed to be a part of them.

Which leads us today.

Garret, Marcus, Alvin and a new guy, Hans Grimm, were strolling thru the hallway. Just chatting away. As they crossed perpendicular to a different hallway, they noticed a group of 3 guys huddled together around a girl they haven't seen before.

"So, where ya from cutie?"

_Clarkson._

Garret signaled for his boys to stay hidden.

"Oi! Clarkson, how goes it?"

"Leave Lawson. This doesn't concern you." Clarkson ran his hand thru his hair, then crack his knuckles, loudly.

Garret noticed the scared girl. Black shoes, ankle high white socks, knee length red skirt with white stripes at the bottom. A white shirt tucked in. Her hair was short, a slightly rounded Asiatic face with glasses.

"You alright?"

She kept shaking.

"Lawson, she's mine."

"She's not your property. Not for you to torment because she's a new student."

"So what you saying?"

"I'm saying for you to leave."

Clarkson was flanked by his cronies.

"You wanna go this route? You're outnumbered."

"You think so? 'Griz, form up." Marcus, Alvin, and Grimm came from around the corner. The Gun Slingers took a step back.

"Grimm."

"Yeah?"

"Get the girl, keep her safe. Meet up with the others in lunch."

Grimm inched his way over to the scared girl, calmed her down enough to walk with her to the courtyard. She looked back at brown-skinned boy who came to her rescue.

"So, that's how it's gonna be Razgriz? Force with force?"

"Naw, we're better than that." Marcus said. His deepening voice echoing in the hallway.

"And we're gonna keep what we can from you." Alvin chimed in.

Garret only smirked, keeping his glare firmly on the leader. Ready pounce if given the option.

"What's going on here?" The boys turned to face Coach Bartlett, standing behind the Razgriz.

"N-nothing sir. Just exchanging a friendly word."

"Is that so Clarkson? I got a new student who would say otherwise."

Clarkson's jaw tightened. "I'll see you around Lawson."

"Same." Garret didn't relax until the Slingers disappeared around the corner.

"Ok, boys, on your way to class. You did good helping, even better holding off the fight."

"But how did you…"

"The skinny kid ran into me."

Way to go Grimm. Kudos. Hero of the day.

"Thanks for the assist Coach. It could have really gotten ugly."

"I know. I know what these Gun Slingers are capable of, but remember, you're not a police force."  
The boys nodded in understanding.

"Well, we gotta get going. See you later Coach!" Garret ran off to class with his cousin and friend. Little did he know that he had just become the secret crush of Kei Nagase.

* * *

Bullies suck! I might add another part to the "High School War". Any ideas?


	4. Chapter 4 - Restraint and Defeat

**High School War: Restraint and Defeat**

Clarkson was fuming. For the umpteenth time this month, March, The Razgriz have trumped his gang. It wasn't that his gang was weak, they were physically imposing. But it was that blasted Lawson. As long as he was around, he didn't even have to be involved in the event, his 'followers' held their ground. Even in the middle school! What madness is that? He had to restrain Lawson somehow…

…

…

Ooohhhh. This is good. Very good. He reached for a phone.

"Hey Allen, I need a favor."

Easter break was coming up. The Razgriz were going strong in the high school and the group managed to have a chapter in the middle school. Garret was at home watching tv, Ghost Hunters, and texting Kei when the door bell rang. He thought to get but his mom was already on the way there.

"Excuse ma'am for this late intrusion, I'm Officer Allen Hamilton of the Pines Hill Police Department. Are you the mother of Garret Lawson?"

Garret sat up. Even though he was upstairs, his room was right at the stairs and the acoustics allowed for sounds at the front door to shoot right into his room. Why would the police want him?

_Kei, something big came up. 5-0 is here. Ttys. –G_

_Ok. Be careful. :-* –K_

_Will do. *hearts* ;) –G_

"Garret, come down stairs please. Living room."

"On my way."

Garret made his way down to the living room and met his parents and this cop. They shook hands. Garret noticed the eyes. Something about them seemed too familiar.

"Garret Lawson, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you have a restraining order put on you."

There was an uproar in the room from his mother. Garret stayed calm but was very confused. The whole situation stunk. But those green eyes. They seemed way too familiar.

"Why does my son have a restraining order set on him?"

"It turns out that there are some people who find your son as a threat and doesn't want him near them. The last time they met it almost resulted in a fight that Garret, here, would have won easily."

Ok, now Garret was pissed. Sure he wasn't everyone's favorite person. Not everyone knew him but he respected everyone regardless. Well, almost everyone.

"Who?" Garret asked.

"Excuse me?" the officer asked back.

"Who asked for the restraining order to be put on me?" Garret was strangely calm. He had hunch. It unnerved the cop a bit.

"I think the name is on the order. I must really be going. Sorry for disturbing your night. Good night." Garret's led the officer out.

Garret looked over the order. It was all foreign to him. He just wanted the name. He found it.

_Lars Clarckson_.

Bingo.

So Clarckson had a brain after all. So he had to stay at least 15 feet away from him in school and 100 feet away outside of school. Okay. No problem at all. No problem at all.

"The thing's fake." His dad's voice snapped him out of thoughts.

"What do you mean?" His mom asked.

"Look, the judges signature is from the old judge, the badge number starts with a ZX instead of a FLX. The ZX went out of date 10 years ago. And the current police chief is a guy named Andersen, not Bernitz. Son, Clarkson did you good."

"Yea, but not good enough." Garret closed his eyes and paced.

"What are you planning hunny?"

"Not sure yet mom. But I have to call Marcus, Alvin and Grimm. I want to talk to Andersen about this 'Hamilton' guy. But I do know this, Easter is next week. We leave as planned and when we come back a week after, we'll bust Clarkson." Garret went back up to his room. He had to tell Kei this.

"Where does he get it from?" His mom asked.

"Not sure, but he does have your imagination."

"So I asked you to get the mail in the nude while covered in whip cream…"

"It just takes on time."

"True. By the way, how did you know all that stuff?"

"I know people."

"Uh huh. Do those people have records?"

"A couple."

She shook her head and sat down in the couch. Her husband following. She snuggled into him while watching TV.

Garret was on a major call with his cousin and Alvin. Grimm couldn't make the call and he was texting Kei at the same time.

The plan:

Let Clarkson believe Garret was honoring the order.

Talk to the police chief on Friday before the vacation.

Come back to school the Friday after break, after coming home on Thursday. He told Kei he came home on Friday. He wanted to surprise her.

If Andersen went along with the plan, he, Marcus, Alvin and Grimm would hang out after school and wait for Clarkson and bust him.

Hopefully the execution would go better but for now, this shell would do.

Friday after school

Garret and his parents sat in the waiting room to talk to Police Chief Andersen.

"Excuse me, are you all waiting for Chief Andersen?"

A man of about 55 with slicked back white hair and experience written on his face. He had a smile on.

"Yes." Mrs. Lawson said.

"Good, then I am he. Come into my office."

The appropriately dressed man led the family to a large office. He sat down and motioned for the family to do so as well.

"How can I help you all today?"

Garret looked at his parents who both nodded. This was his situation.

"Well sir, I was issued a restraining order."

"Well son, I'm sorry but there is very little I can do with that. And I sign so many things that I don't even remember much." He chuckled a bit.

"It's a fake sir."

Andersen's expression fell.

"Fake? How so?"

Garret handed over the document and Andersen looked it over.

"Yep, it's as fake as a $3 bill. Now this I can help… wait. It says here that Lars Clarkson requested this."

Garret only nodded.

"And your name?"

"Lawson. Garret Lawson."

"You founded The Razgriz right?"

"Yessir."

Andersen reached out his hand. Garret shook it. Confusion all over his face.

"My granddaughter is in the middle school chapter. Her grades have improved a lot. I've always wanted to meet you. I know about the Gun Slingers antics but haven't been able to pin them. I know The Razgriz have done all they can without resorting to violence to stop them. Good job."

"Thank you. What's her name?"

"Margaret Andersen."

"Sounds familiar. I'll ask for her at the next general meeting."

"I'm sure she'll be embarrassed."

The two laughed.

"Ok son, knowing your reputation, I know you have a plan."

"Well sir, a lot of the plan is based on this meeting. You see I'm going on vacation tomorrow and these past couple of days have been pretty hard as the Slingers have upped their antics, even fighting some of the members. Yet they get away with it. I've honored the order so far and I want to bust Lars on the following Friday after Easter."

"You want us to find out anything relating to this order and take down all who are related to this, right? And on the Friday, you and your friends confront Clarkson and he gets arrested. You get the girl and we get a couple of criminals."

"Wow, you're good."

"I would be Commissioner but I never get to have any fun like this. Well, Garret, Mr. and Mrs. Lawson, this is vague enough to work. I'll get Detective Buchner on this… as a matter of fact, here he comes now."

A man of about 45 enters the office. His receding hairline shows the years toll on him but he doesn't stop from smiling anyways.

"Detective meet the Lawson's. They have come to me with a rather special case."

"Oh what's that?"

Garret goes over the whole situation.

"You, know, I happen to know this Hamilton guy, he got fired a while back for evidence tampering. He was taking the drugs we got off the streets and giving them out to youths to sell."

"That's where he was getting the cocaine and the weed." Garret sighed.

"And our friend Clarkson was in on it too. They're cousins."

That's why those eyes of Hamilton's seemed familiar. Clarkson's had the same glint, blue instead of green but pretty much the same.

"Anyways, I like that plan. It's vague enough to work. You and your family go on vacation. Tell the Razgriz to keep doing what they're doing. Avoid all fights if possible. They are being held accountable too."

Garret nodded his understanding.

"We'll get these guys. Don't worry."

"Thank you both for your help." Mrs. Lawson said.

Andersen stood up to shake their hands again. "It's nothing. I've wanted to meet this young man for a while now. He's done good things."

With that, the family said their goodbyes and left. Buchner and Andersen could only smile. This was going to be fun. Casing homes, tapping phone lines, it was like the good old days. And Andersen had a personal connection to this, his granddaughter. Justice will be dished out, old school.

Kei hated this. Garret was issued a restraining order! For what? He led a study group for crying out loud. He wouldn't go out looking for fights. This whole thing stunk of Clarkson. She hated him. He gave her the chills. He kept looking at her funny. She tried to tell a teacher but they wouldn't listen to her. Some did but none like Garret and the others. They always moved in groups of two or more and she found herself paired off with Garret a few times. Well more than a few times. Ok, so they gone out a couple times. A few times. Fine, she was crushing hard on the guy. He talked to her and listened to what she had to say. He was her gentle giant. Her gentle giant. She already claimed him as her own. Any girl talked to him, she got jealous. She was protective and at time possessive. Garret laughed when she acted that way and even would tap her nose when she got out of hand. Did he feel the same about her? He liked her a little bit that much she knew. But she missed him. He was away for two weeks and it had been two weeks of hell. Well one week. She did little during Easter break. But when school started back up, boy did the Slingers start it strong. They did whatever they did. The Razgriz did their best but they couldn't stop much of the antics and a couple fist fights broke out. Even she was hit on my members of the Slingers. Some really heavily sexual advances. It was unnerving but today her giant was coming home and she would meet up with Marcus to go see him.

School had let out and she was just checking herself in the girl's bathroom. She looked decent. White sneakers, blue jeans and a LP t-shirt. Garret was never one for her looks anyways.

As she exited the bathroom, she heard a voice.

"Hey beautiful."

Clarkson.

She kept walking.

"Hey wait up." He ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go."

"I'm hurt. You don't return my affections. I'm hurt, ya know."

"Good. I don't want to return them anyways. I'm not some floozy."

"Of course not. She's not a floozy, is she boys?" He got appropriate responses. "See, they agree."

"Even so, I'm not going to be caught dead with you."

He pinned her against a wall. "Best watch your tone." He moved in to kiss her and she kneed him in balls. He let go and she bolted for the door. She ran for the parking lot and found Marcus talking to someone. Garret! He was back.

"Gar..!" She was grabbed.

Garret watched the scene unfold. Clarkson now held Kei from behind flanked by his friends.

"Let her go Clarkson!"

"I don't think so. I'm taking her for myself. You won't be getting this prize."

Garret took a few steps forward.

"Stop right there Lawson. You have a restraining order, remember?"

"Of course," he moved closer. The gap closed down to 40 feet. "I would uphold it if it wasn't fake."

Clarkson's eyes shot open. He was figured out. Time for one last play. He pulled out a black, hard plastic pocket knife and flicked out the blade. Kei stiffened at the 'click' it made but resumed her struggling.

"Whoa. Clarkson, think about what you're doing."

"Oh, I think I know – stop squirming woman!" Kei stopped. Fear in her eyes as the blade touched her neck.

"G-Garret. Help me."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He tried to reassure her.

" 'You'll be fine. Oh, Garret help me!' "Clarkson mocked his captor. His friends starting to flank Garret's left and right. Marcus was still back there but the cops were well hidden. He had to move closer to reach her.

"I say I call the shots! I say who's fine and who's not! Lawson, you're breaking that restraining order and as far as I'm concerned it's real. One call, Lawson. One call and I can have you locked up! One call and I'm free of you!" Clarkson was yelling now. Kei's right ear was ringing. Garret took a few more steps to unmoving knife wielder.

"Clarkson, you really want to take that risk? You know it's fake. The police won't buy it and now you're holding a girl hostage? You rap sheet just keeps getting longer and longer. Wanna add aggravated assault or manslaughter to it too? Let her go or you will be in a whole lot of trouble."

"No, Lawson," he hissed. "You're the one in trouble. Boys… get him."

Garret prepped for a fight when a voice on a megaphone yelled freeze. Clarkson froze and dropped the knife as result of him being scared. Kei saw her chance and stopped on his foot and kicked him in the shin. She bolted for Garret who was struggling against the two brutes. The fight stopped when red and blues flashed and sirens chirped. Clarkson came to out of his shock and bolted – right into a police officer. The other two guys ran into the parking lot past Marcus who was now leaning against the hood of a car. He was very enjoyed, very enjoyed indeed.

It took a few minutes for the scene to calm down and charges to be filed against the gang members. Kei never let go Garret. He had a cut above his left brow and couple bruises. Nothing major. Kei was safe, shaken, but safe. That's all that mattered. Chief Andersen and Detective Buchner talked to them about what's going to happen to Clarkson, his goons, Principle Perrault (who let the Slingers get away with their crap and is Clarkson's uncle) and to Hamilton.

Marcus tapped Garret on the shoulder and pointed to a leaving patrol car. It was Clarkson.

"I'LL GET YOU LAWSON! YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL THIS! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

The trio waved stupidly at him. Kei looked up and kissed Garret. He returned it.

"Gar-bear."

"Yeah?"

"The next time you plan on doing something like this and don't tell me, I'll skin you alive."

Sad part is, he knew she could do it too.

"Roger."

"Good. Now, I guess this makes me 'Queen of the Razgriz'?"

"We'll work on it."

"I happen to like it." Marcus sided.

"Not helping cuz."

Kei and Marcus just laughed. Garret soon followed.

* * *

Part 2 of the High School War series. Final part will be started soon. Have DED to update and to finish seas of chaos chapter. Also, if you are not following me (not counting stories) I have posted the prologue of my Pirates of the Caribbean Online story- Pirates of the Caribbean Online: The Stone of Altolds. Oh, I have been messing with this idea of having an Ace Combat 5/Dragon Flies story. I'm not sure to keep Garret as blaze or use a different name but i will post the intro to that story sometime next week or the following week. depending on how ppl react to it and if it's something that a lot ppl really like, i'll either keep as a series here in the shorts or post it as a separate stand alone story. I'll let you all decide on that. I wont matter to me.

13 and Anon thank you both for outstanding ideas but don't wear yourselves out! save your creative think tanks. I'm always on the look out for help with any of my stories. If more than a week as gone and I haven't put up anything on any of my works, hit me up. could be writers block. lol. Well, what did you all think of it? TELL ME! Please? You must tell me and tell me now!

Follow, fave, review, comment! TELL ME!

Be safe, God bless


	5. 5 - A Graduation Morning to Remember

**High School War: A Graduation Morning to Remember**

The final part to HSW series. I'm glad you were all here for the ride.

May 31, 2012

Today is graduation day! Well, it was the rehearsal at the Air Ixiom Center anyways, but still. Garret, Marcus, Kei, and Alvin were finally, FINALLY leaving high school. And to make it all the more sweeter, Kei was valedictorian and Garret, salutatorian. Marcus and Alvin were in the top 5% too. Kei was dubbed the Queen of the Razgriz after the incident with Clarkson and no one tried to take that title away. The pair have been steady for over two years and showed no signs of stopping. They were even going to the same university: Grand Osean University, one of the top 5 universities in the entire world. They both want to be engineers and work for the Osean Space Agency. But something was off. Kei was late to rehearsal. She was never late.

"Excuse us, Mr. Lawson?"

Garret, Marcus and Alvin turned around to face Principle Vincent Harling and Vice Principle Nastasya Obertas walking towards him.

"Mr. Harling. Ms. Obertas." He nodded to them politely.

"Sorry to be upfront about this, but, have you seen your girlfriend?"

"Uh… no. I called her this morning. She said she would meet us all here. It's unnerving actually."

"Have you called her since you got here?" VP Obertas asked.

"No, not with all the practicing going on. I was going to call her now actually."

"Good. Let us know where she is when you're done. We'll be over by the back."

With a nod they left him. Garret turned back to his friends.

"Gimme a minute guys." He moved to a quiet hallway, pulled out his phone and dialed her number. It rang. No answer.

"What's up, Kid?"

"No answer Chops. I'm going to try again."

"Cool, Snow and I will keep an eye out for here."

"Actually, I'll go ask Allison. She might know where she is." Marcus walked over to a group of girls. Garret and Alvin rolled their eyes. Garret tried again. No answer. He left a message. Marcus came back. Nothing. Now Garret was getting worried. He waited 10 minutes. No call back. 15 minutes. No call back, no text message, no email nothing. Social media sites – nothing since this morning. 20 minutes – nothing. Half an hour – still nothing. Now Garret was worried.

He called again. Three rings and the phone picked up.

"Bout time gir…"

"Well, I was beginning to wonder when you'd call back, pretty boy."

Garret's world shrank and grew dark. No.

"Cl-clarkson?" Marcus and Alvin were know paying attention.

"Who else?" He laughed into the phone.

"When – how'd you get out?"

"A good magician never reveals their secrets. But back to the matter at hand. I'm sure you felt pretty high and mighty when you busted me. But now the tables have turned."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, little over two years ago, you took my freedom and a great catch from me. I was on my way to being the town's top dog! In the span of 10 minutes you took from me what I tried years to build! You took my life!"

"I'm sorry, the last I checked criminals don't quite deserve to be top dog. Especially a little poodle like you." Marcus and Alvin snickered. Garret kept his calm.

"Well, this 'poodle's' all grown up and turned into a Doberman. You took something from me and it's time to take something of yours. Or rather someone."

Garret froze. Clarkson couldn't have his parents, they left well before he got out of bed. No. No. No.

"I take your silence that you know that she's missing. And its graduation rehearsal too? Tsk. Tsk. I'll put her on the phone."

"Garret! GARRET! HELP ME!"

"KEI! I'm…"

"Now you see the situation you're in."

"I swear Clarkson, if you harm one hair, breathe in the air she breathes out, put so much as a finger nail on her, I will kill you!"

"Oh really?" Over the phone Garret could hear the sound of flesh meeting fleshing and Kei wailing. Clarkson slapped her. "I'd like to see you try Lawson. Come alone. No police, no under-covers, not your boys. Just you. You're gang's little hideout. You have 90 minutes, starting now." The line went dead. The time 10am. He had until 11:30 to do something.

Garret broke into a run for the parking lot with Marcus and Alvin in tow.

"What happened, Kid?"

"Clarkson has her. I gotta go alone. They are at the hideout." Garret said while running.

"Wait, and your just gonna go in, guns blazing, without a plan?" Marcus asked.

"I have no time. I have 88 minutes to get to her." They finally reached his car. "Marcus call Andersen. Don't go to see him in person. They are probably watching the station. Chops, find Harling and Obertas. Keep a low profile. I gotta go." 40 seconds later Garret tore out of the parking lot, racing for the highway. It would take 20 minutes to get back home and another 10 to reach the hideout in the woods. That is if traffic flowed smoothly and he had green lights all the way. He prayed that Marcus and Chopper weren't being followed.

**BREAK**

Andersen just got off the phone with Marcus. Buchner was listening in as well. It was disturbing. Clarkson had escaped from Juvenile Detention the night before. No one knew how and he had a few officers on the case. But this, this very disturbing. A leading teen figure in the community was kidnapped and held in the woods by a very dangerous teen and her boyfriend was racing in her direction.

"Buchner?"

"Put out a call to the traffic light team and officers on patrol. Tell them if they see a black Dodge Neon SRT-4 with blue and white stripes and yellow rims, change the light and let him thru."

"On it. What about you?"

"I'm gonna make a call to snipers Cipher and Mobius 1 of Nikanor's SWAT team. We could use their talents." 80 minutes left.

**BREAK**

The cops didn't chase him. He had all green lights. Marcus, you did good. Garret kept going. He was just 5 minutes away. He noticed large white unmarked semi's parked a couple miles from the hideout. As he came closer to the location, he could see cars lined up and bunch of guys, some girls, all in black standing by them. No wonder why Clarkson said come alone. Early warning detection and human shields. Sad. He stopped, parked, got out and activated the alarm on his car. They may take girl, they may take him, but Kei was getting out and she was driving this. No questions asked.

He was approached by two of the goons. Silent glares told him to follow and no funny business. They raised their shirts to show the hand grips of handguns. Great. Now it was really a life or death situation. But they had, then Clarkson was packing. One made a phone call, saying 'he's here'. Short, sweet, to the point.

"So, uh… what's your names."

"I'm Bernitz. This is Heimiroth. Not that it matters, you won't be around much longer."

Garret shrugged.

"Whatever. Lead the way."

After a 5 minute walk they reached the place of the hideout.

"Ah, Lawson. Long time huh?"

"Apparently not." Garret muttered. His 'escorts' were sent away.

"Quite. Look, here's the thing. I have you girl and you have your life." Clarkson pointed to Kei who was tied to a chair, her mouth was duct taped.

"I'm not quite sure I follow, Lars."

"It's quite simple. You ruined my life and I want to ruin yours. That way we'd be equal."

The hell?

"Uh… how exactly did I ruin your life? You've tried to put me out time and time again. I never came after you. I…"

"You took her away from me!"

A hormone driven teen, great.

"She was set to be mine, Lawson. I was going to finally have her. And you took her from me."

"Well it doesn't exactly help if your first meeting was…"

"Interrupted by you."

"…basically she cowering in fear because you made her uncomfortable. Well done, failing to see that. Who she choose is her business and her business alone."

Garret tried to move in her direction but movement in the woods caught his eye. Kei saw it too and tried to eat the tape, slowly.

"Like I said, I want to, no, need to ruin your life. You were always ahead. Always had the grades. The public loved you."

"I did my job as a student."

"My ass. You wanted to be at the forefront. The lights, the fame."

"I never sought it out. I never wanted it. It just happened. If anyone is to blame for your issues, it's you. You blamed me for cheating. You tried to bring me down with you. Don't think I forgot. It was then I knew you were no good. I wanted to stop all that. Not let it get rampant and grow."

"You know nothing about me!"

"I don't need to. I never did. The Razgriz have stopped you and your people many times before. All we needed to know was what act we caught you in."

He inched closer to Kei.

"And I know something about you, Lawson. I know you love her. So tell me… who gets the bullet?"

Clarkson pulled out a four- barreled hand gun.

"Whoa, man. Put that away." Garret threw his hands up, still trying to reach Kei.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we? It's amazing how a piece of metal, springs and black powder can change a situation."

Actually Garret knew he would be armed but being this close? Nope.

"So," he raised the gun at Garret. Kei gasped loudly, her tape now hanging off her mouth. "Well, lookie here. She did it. Now I can hear her scream when I put a round into your skull."

"I don't think that will be wise, Clarkson."

Clarkson stopped to think. He put the gun but only slightly. How did he get away from the girl. Oh, very clever Lawson. Very clever.

He shot the ground in front of Kei. She looked drained.

"Lawson," he pointed with the gun. "Get away from her. Nice try."

Damn.

"Well, now we have a bit of a situation. Either one or the both of you dies. See, I am merciful but I could swing either way."

"Why not be extra merciful and let us both go?" Kei asked.

"No."

Worth a shot.

"So, Lawson. You or the girl gets a bullet to the skull. Personally, I don't wanna take chances with the walking dead."

More movement in the woods. These guys were dead silent. How the blazes?

"Clarkson, just put the gun done. You could end up regretting it."

"How?"

"There are people in the woods. They could kill you."

"Please, girl. Those are my men out there. Lawson is here alone."

"No, she's right Lars. Look."

Clarkson turned to face the woods. Nothing. He could see no movement.

"Nothing. Well, it looks like the end of the line for one or both of ya. Nagase it's been fun. Nothing against ya, but I wanna torture your boyfriend for a while longer and I think killing you is good enough. Then as you die, I'll kill him."

No response from either.

"Nothing? No final words?" He shrugged. "Oh, well."

He raised the gun from 30 feet away. He was lining up the shot. Taking his sweet time. Time slowed down for Garret as he rushed in to tackle Clarkson. Clarkson turned. The gun went off, Kei screamed and Garret pounced knocking Clarkson down and the gun out of his hand.

Fists connected with Clarkson's face, knocking him out after about 6 blows.

Garret got off the unconscious brute and went to untie Kei.

"You okay, babe?"

She nodded but noticed his left shoulder.

"You're hurt."

He looked down and noticed the blood. "It ain't nothing. Right now, let's get you out of this chair. After 30 seconds, due to the injured arm, Kei was free. She hugged her boyfriend but immediately hid in body. Clarkson was back up. Garret could feel it.

"So this is it then, huh Clarkson? Shoot an unarmed, innocent guy in the back?"

"Never said you were innocent, Lawson. It's been a fun ride. But today your story ends and mine begins."

Garret turned around with Kei still behind him. Clarkson point a .9 at them.

"Let her go Clarkson. This is still between you and me."

"Oh no. If she's with you, then she's to blame. You and your group: The Razgriz. God, it leaves a disgusting taste in my mouth saying it. Always stopping me. Always a pain in my side. I could own this town. I should be the golden boy! The untouchable!"

"Lars…"

"NO! NO MORE TALKING!" The look in his eyes went wild. "Time to die!"

Garret never took his eyes off of Clarkson. He tensed. Kei was getting out of this alive.

Clarkson felt the trigger sink. Time to get his revenge.

The gun went off. Garret winced but felt no pain. He was still standing. More importantly, Kei was still standing. Crying, but alive. The faint echo of a gunshot was still ringing through the woods but he couldn't find out where the shot came from. Clarkson wasn't standing.

Wait. Clarkson wasn't standing. Garret looked at the body clad in black. There was blood pooling, spewing from the neck. There was no head. In fact, there were no traces of it anywhere. And there was a sizeable hole in the body's right side. That couldn't be Clarkson. Bully Clarkson. The infinite pain that has been with him since he was ten, was very much dead.

Garret turned to embrace his shook up girlfriend.

"It's ok. Don't look." He could feel her head shift.

"I said don't look."

SWAT came in from everywhere. He spotted two snipers and nodded at them, silently thanking them.

"Garret? Kei?"

Andersen.

"Over here, Chief."

Andersen, Buchner and some other dude came up to them.

Kei couldn't move. The whole ordeal was too much. She didn't pay attention to what they were saying but she felt Garret talking. He never let her go or she never let him go. It didn't matter.

"Kei? Kei?" Garret shook her. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"I have to get cleaned up. They want to take us to the hospital to check us out ok?"

"What about your car?"

"Marcus and Alvin are here. They got it."

"So is he…"

"Yeah. He's gone."

"I was so scared. I should have come with you." She spit it all out at once.

"Hey, hey. Don't blame yourself. It's alright. We're still alive."

"But your shot."

"It happens."

"Stop being carefree. You could have died."

"I know. But I was going down protecting you. I came for you. To get you out."

She cried into his chest more.

"I love you Gar-bear."

"I, you Noods."

They kissed and were escorted to the ambulance. The scene where he parked was total chaos. Loads of teens were arrested and trying to resist. The Gun Slingers were no more. Their leader synchro-sniped. It was a shame it had come to this. But the pretty little Asian in front of him made it all worth it.

Garret only had one thought, well two: I'm hungry and I wonder what rumor will spread before graduation?

* * *

That's it. High School War is over. Finally. You have no idea. It put a lot to put out this chapter. I'm going to let you on a little secret. I was going to drop cliff hangers a couple times during this. That would have been totally evil right? If it would have been, tell me. And tell me what you think of the chapter or the whole HSW war story line? Idk, but im pooped. gotta be careful with the angsty stuff. it's brutal. lol. True thing: original title was "A Graduation to Remember" but I didn't put the graduation in. So, in addition to everything i asked earlier, should i do the graduation, well the speeches of garret and kei or just leave it? it's all on you guys. i could either way. lol. if you want it, say so!

Oh before i forget, I started a new thing: Hell Week. It's a danny vs dash fic. well, it was. it might grow now. lol.

YOu know the drill: favorite, follow, comment, review. Do it, do it now! lol. love ya.

Be safe. God bless


	6. Chapter 6 - Graduation

**High School War: Epilogue – Graduation**

May 31, 2012 6:30pm

The Air Ixiom Center was slowly filling up. Well as full as it could get for a high school graduation. The mayor of Pines Lakes, Peter Groose, was present, dressed in honor robes, his family, several members of his cabinet and other distinguished guests. Andersen, Buchenr, Nikanor were present and also given seats of honor for their involvement. Many, well, pretty much the entire town was shaken by the events that happened earlier. No names were given of who was involved, so rumors were flying. Some of the students thought it was some random student from another school pulling a very cruel and very stupid senior class prank.

The festivities began with a display of the colors by the Air Force ROTC and all such formalities of duty to the country.

"Good afternoon parents and families, Mr. Mayor, faculty, distinguished guests," Harling started. "Graduates of 2012, tonight belongs to you!" Cheers from everywhere.

"I know that many, if not all of us, have wondered about the events that supposedly involved a couple of our own." Murmurs echoed across the basketball arena. "I was told that said parties, well a party, would address the issue later." Garret nodded slightly. You couldn't tell under the robe and clothes he was wearing, but his left shoulder was heavily bandaged. Turns out the bullet went clean thru and missed all the vita areas. But he'd be lying if he said it wasn't hurting and the pain killers were wearing off. Not good.

Harling changed topics and went to say how proud of the senior class he was even though he was there for two years. He thanked Garret and Kei for leading the Razgriz and making it grow.

After a small number of teachers and VP Obertas spoke, she 'accidentally' introduced Kei first to speak to her students.

"Thank you Ms. Obertas. Good evening to the parents, friends, extended family, Mr. Mayor, faculty and staff, and distinguished guests." She was nervous but kept her voice strong. "Actually, Principal Harling was a little wrong. There will be two people talking about what happened this morning." She paused. "I was the victim in this morning madness. Now before anyone gets all crazy, and I know some of y'all can get there quickly – Allison, I want to say that I'm fine and that everything you need to know was reported in the news. It was a harrowing time and I would appreciate it if I could leave it behind me." She sighed. She heard Garret tell her that it was ok, though the mic did not pick it up.

"These past 3 years for me have nothing short of a roller coaster ride. When I first came here, I knew no one. I was bullied, picked on and harassed. All that changed on the day I was saved by the handsome man behind me." Several girls cheered. Garret hung his head and shook it. She had to go there and embarrass him.

"But I chaged. High school does that to you. You learn who are quick. You learn who your best friends are in a hurry. They stay by your side, listen to you cry, help you study and make you laugh. Courage builds up in you. Pride envelopes you. Humility and honor guide your path." She smiled, reflecting back over the years.

"Despite being the odd girl out at the start, I proved that I was forced to be reckoned with and did the best I could. My goal: was to outdo every one of you while making friends. The problem is that I knew no one. But little did I know that I would be given the title of 'Queen of The Razgriz' by the end of sophomore year? Who would have thought I would make friends my own way despite attracting the eye of 'The Razgriz Demon' himself." She turned around, giggling. "Love you Gar-bear." No. No she did not. She kept giggling and the audience 'awwed'. Garret turned bright red.

She went on to tell some stories of talking to teachers, measuring Harling's head surface area (she was bored), and staying up late to listen to Garret cry. She was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Studying makes you understand. Applying what you understand makes you learn. And doing that with that people like you all, that I have grown to call my oversized family, makes it that much more enjoyable. Never give up. Keep on pushing. Stay close to those you trust. Prove any and all enemies wrong. Long nights, use them. A teacher, question and learn from their knowledge. Friends, your punching bags." Laughter erupted. "No, I joke. But seriously, the drive to succeed, will to win, passion to fight- never give it up. We know what we believe in: Honor. Truth. Integrity. If someone wrongs you, and they don't want to learn or acknowledge, don't hold a grudge. Let them go and move on. But help those who wish to learn and admit when you're wrong too. Always keep learning. Always keep striving higher. Always keep moving. Don't be afraid of what you can do. That's the world's job. Always love. Always cherish. Don't be afraid of your feelings. They're most likely true. Always, always, always. Give justice peaceably. Love mercy constantly. Draw close to your friends, loved ones," she looked back to Garret who smiled and out to where her family sat and waved. "Stay near family and with God. We are unstoppable. We are undefeatable. We are the 2012 graduating class of Aces High. We are the best. Thank you."

Cheers. Standing ovation.

Garret hated this bit. It was his turn to talk. Harling introduced him. Garret got up. To him it was dead silent. His shoulder hurt, the slight pain evident on his face.

"Good evening parents, mommy and daddy," he pointed up to them sitting next to Kei's parents. "Good evening Mayor Groose, faculty and staff of Aces High. But most off, good evening graduating class of 2012." His voice went hoarse and soft. He was nervous.

"If you will pardon my nervousness, I will like to say that I have never cried over the phone. It's a lie." Garret turned back and winked. "Ok, I lied about lying about not crying. But it only happened once or twice." Laughter. Garret cleared his throat, his face serious. He looked at Harling, who nodded, knowing what was about to happen. Only a handful had seen what was about to happen.

"RAZGRIZ! 'TENHUT!"

Chairs were scooted and arena seats flapped into the upwards position. Students all over the arena stood up. 30 from the graduating class another 40 from other grades and even some parents, including Kei's and Garret's stood.

"RAZGRIZ RISE!"

"TO THE SKIES," was the response.

"WHERE WE FLY!"

"HIGHER IN FLIGHT!"

"TRUTH! HONOR! INTEGRITY!"

"THESE ARE THE TRAITS THAT MAKE WE!"

With a mighty roar-

"THE RRAAAAZZZZ- GRRIIIZZZZZ!" The call from the masses.

"The Razgriz." Garret finished under them. He stomped the ground twice with his right foot and sent his right arm across his chest, hand extended, palm down. It was the chant and salute. The members followed up with same movements and waited until Garret put his arm back down to his side, ending the salute and signaling for them to sit. More cheers. Those who were graduating and not in the Razgriz felt properly left out. Many of them were in the top of their class. All within the top 25% of the class.

"Ok, I just had to do that. If any of you have no clue about what just happened, well sorry. Can't explain it. Under oath. And you all just missed the opportunity too. Should have signed up to be a Razgriz." Small laughter. Garret shrugged. "Nah, just kidding. It was our chant and salute. So, enough of the silliness. Let's get down to business." He cleared his throat again. "It's kind of sad actually to have the 'King of the Razgriz' go after his 'Queen' but it happens. Love Noodles." Kei blushed redder than a tomato. Revenge time.

"Before I continue I would like to say a great big thank you to the Pines Lakes PD and SWAT teams. You all have been there to protect this town and have helped me, Kei and the Razgriz in more ways than one. And today you have saved our lives." He nodded to Andersen, Buchner and Nikanor. He turned back to the students.

"In case if you are all wondering, yes, it was Kei and myself involved in that madness this morning and I have hole in my shoulder to prove it." He poked it playfully and winced. Yep, still hurt. Kei shook her head at her boyfriend's stupidity at times but she did find it funny. Everyone laughed along.

"But I will appreciate it if we and our families and out close friends were not approached. We would like to leave this morning behind us. Thank you." A pause.

"I'm gonna miss all of you. I have grown up in this town. I have seen people come, go, stay and grow and it feels weird to know that after today, I don't have to go back to high school. It's saddening. But, but there are new adventures to be had, new places to explore, new challenges to accept. Bonds to build and new beginnings to start. I've made friends, enemies, frienemies, and just about everything in between. I'm not even joking. Gerald, you know what I'm talking about. That guy has been an intellectual enemy of mine for years and yet we have the utmost respect for each other."

"I founded The Razgriz to be an accountability group to help us stop cheating, it soon grew into a study group and now we do our best to stop bullying in our schools. He have grown to nearly have 400 students and their families make it nearly 800 people that cover all walks of life and ages. Trust me, I checked. I have never dreamed it would grow that much. You only have yourselves to thank for the success of the Razgriz group, gang, council, enclave, ensemble, whatever. We are just The Razgriz. Truth. Humility. Strength. Honor. Respect. That's who we are. It's what we do. And we are always looking to grow and help out where we can."

"My parents taught me right from wrong. How to respect, how to pray and stay safe, loyal and be a gentleman. I'm sorry ladies. I'm a one girl guy now."

Garret went on to blab about picking a college with Kei and how she cried over her choices. At least he cried over something that mattered, like not being able to see her on the weekends. Ok so they were a weird couple, but a damn good pairing. He explained the adventures he had with his friends and lessons with teachers, including one that involved a stunt that had him, Marcus, and Alvin running around with their hair on 'fire'. It was a crazy science experiment. If you weren't there, you missed out.

"These past four years have been fun. Acing tests, stopping bullies, meeting Kei, football games, meeting Kei. Getting into trouble. Dating Kei." He stopped. "Where was I? Oh yeah, dating Kei."

Laughter.

"But seriously, amidst all the joking and goofing around, the world does await us, and it's our job to fill the shoes that parents, grandparents and great grandparents have left. We will rise, we will fly and soar. Truth. Honor. Integrity. Succeed. Thank you."

The place exploded in a freakish standing ovation and chants for the Razgriz.

Harling came back up and tried to calm the crowd but the cheers kept going. 5 minutes later, the crowd did.

"I would to bring Mayor Groose to the podium."

A short man in a grey suit walked up.

"Wow. Mr. Lawson, Ms. Nagase. Great speeches and great stories. Very well said. Congrats to both you." Applause.

"Well we have one more gift to bestow upon you two and a couple of your friends. Will Marcus William Snow and Alvin Hubert Davenport come up to join Kei Nagase and Garret Antonio Lawson?"

Two white robes came from the mass of students.

"For your commitment to students of this city and to keep our school halls safe, I have here a check for $10,000 each to go towards your future education." Cheers. Alvin fainted.

"And for you Mr. Lawson for bravery and courage, for this group that extends to schools all over the county and soon, the state, I present to you, the Key to the City."

Garret fainted. Somehow the cheers from last time were overshadowed as the arena, it seemed the whole city joined in, erupted in cheers. Garret came to and was welcomed to a beaming Kei and louder Razgriz chants. Hugs and kisses galore.

Principle Harling came back up to the podium and declared the 2012 class of Aces High graduates. It was a mad house now. A small earthquake was registered from the arena from the joyous occasion.

The rest, as they say, was history.

* * *

And that's that. Clarkson, dead. Hamilton and Perrault: rotting in prison. Thank you all for the enjoying the ride. What did you all think? tell me!

Next short: Garret meets the Dragon Flies.

Be safe. God bless


	7. Dragon ACES: Fight For Paradise

**Dragon Aces: Fight For Paradise**

Just a working title. Will gladly take suggestions. This is the Dragon Flyz/AC5 story I was ranting about earlier.

**A Destroyed Past Meets The Future**

Oured Bay December 31, 2010, 6:15 am

The fighting was intense. The SOLG was half way to Oured and Ofnir and Grabacr were still in the air. Grimm splashed, Snow was smoking off his wing, and Kei..

"Edge, where are you!?"

"I'm hit Blaze! I have to bail out!"

If she bailed out now, that would leave him being the only able fighter but it wasn't time to hang on till the very end.

Garret dodged another missile shot, that impacted on the SOLG.

"If you get opening, take it. Same goes for…"

BOOM!

"Marcus?"

No answer.

"Marcus?"

Nothing.

"MARCUS?!"

"He bailed. He's fine. I got my opening."

"Go for it."

And with that it was now, 6 on 1. If that ninth plane hadn't come out of nowhere, things might be different but this is what he was facing.

"You're going down Razgriz."

"Not today."

Garret led the fighters on a weaving path around the SOLG, dodging the rotating arms, guns and missiles and circling back to do it again. And it worked. 3 – 1 and he was on the offensive. Blowing apart the cockpits of two of the fighters, he forgot about the last Grabacr and found his plane shaking to cannon fire. The left side of plane had holes and the corresponding engine was smoking. There was a pain in his left leg. He was hit but never gave up.

"This is Oka Neiba. I got some bad news. A timer on the SOLG has been activated. It's going to fire, then self destruct. You have one minute."

WHAT THE HELL!

"Not confident anymore are ya, Razgriz? I think I'll leave you here to decide your fate while I decide the fates of your friends."

The last enemy plane dived to water and started a strafing run but never finished because that plane found that it ingested two missiles and a short burst of cannon fire.

"Edge? Grimm? Snow?"

"We're fine. Grimm's a bit banged up but we're fine." Kei said over the radio. "Destroy that thing."

Garret climbed back into the sky. The accelerator was rotating slowly but there was a soft whine in the air. It was prepping to fire. Sparrow, sidewinders, bullets, everything that could be fired, he tried.

"Central, this is Razgriz 1, respond."

"30 seconds."

"This is Central. We are evacuating as fast as we can. What's your status?"

"I'm at a loss here (22 seconds and Garret kept trying). Nothing seems to work."

"There's nothing more you can do soldier. You served you're country well."

The whine got louder.

"No! It getting ready to fire. Maybe if take it from the front."

"No time. Don't bail. Run. More enemy planes inbound"

"Garret?"

"Kei?"

"I love you."

"Don't say goodbye. Don't say goodbye." Garret was starting to feel tears. There was nothing he could do.

"It's ok. We'll be fine."

It happened. The SOLG fired a dual nuclear warhead carrying MIRV missile.

Garret's scream echoed in the cockpit, over the water, in Oured. The sound snapping and crunching were sickening. 3 separate explosions seemed to have happened at once and the light from it all was blinding and all Garret could do was climb and try to keep his violently shaking plane from ripping apart.

What he didn't see was a white ring open up above him and his plane fly in.

Oured was gone. The three pilots in the water, where never heard from again and Osea fell.

Unknown

Garret and his Typhoon burst thru the clouds, alarms ringing, head and heart pounding, and plane spinning.

_Gotta…..regain….control._

Garret worked the pedals, throttle, flaps like a musician and brought his Typhoon under control.

"Central do you read?"

Nothing.

"Oka Neiba, come in?"

Nada.

"This is Razgriz leader. Central Command do you read?"

Still nothing. He was getting desperate. No one answered and he wasn't getting any better. The wound was still open. That's when he looked out of the cockpit.

_What strange cloud cover. Is what happens when a nuke goes off? Wait, Kei!_

"Repeat call sign and status?"

_Finally!_

"I am Capt. Garret Lawson of the Razgriz Air Command Squadron. I am injured and in need of assistance, Central Command. Awaiting orders."

There was a pause.

"Roger that. Go for heading 288 after 10 miles from your current position."

Did as he was told and after ten miles, turned into heading 288. He started to decend.

"Don't descend!"

"Why *cough* not? I need to land."

"Pilot, follow directions. Don't descend. Climb to 40,000 and stay there. An escort will meet you."

Garret climbed, egging his injured fighter on. He noticed a metallic speck nearly 100-200 or so miles away and headed for it.

"Central, I'm seeing a, *cough* something floating."

"Keep heading for it."

Garret turned out autopilot and put his mask on. The smoke was making it hard to breathe and he was losing blood, slowly, but surely. He had to make it.

Outside, in the air, six people riding on 2 ton sleek dragons were approaching the wounded jet.

"Sky Command, this is Z'neth." A man in his late 30's wearing cerulean sleeveless armor riding a blue and white slender, serpentine dragon with pterosaur wings and forelimbs (all hero dragons are of this type).

"We have visual of the plane."  
"Roger Z'neth, proceed."

"Alright, Dragonators, let's get in position. Summit, you got the net?"

A younger man, about 30 or 33, in forest green body armor of the same type on a dragon matching his armor color responded.

"Got it packed away tight, big brother." He pulled out a folded metallic catch net and threw one end to his younger sister.

"Apex, catch!"

"I swear Summit…" A young woman, about 25 years old, with silver armor and short orange hair riding a white dragon mumbled to herself. She attached her end of the net on the right side of her saddle. Summit did the same but on his left.

"Right, looks like I got the bottom left!" A young man, no older than 20, secured the bottom left side of the net to his saddle on his grey dragon. He wore purple and orange armor.

The other two riders secured the bottom middle and bottom right side. Z'neth took the top middle. They spread the net out to about 600 feet and moved into position at the approaching plane.

Cockpit

"PILOT! LEVEL OUT!"

Garret barely had time to slow his plane before leveling out 35,000. It was a race against time and speed. The dragonators urged their dragons onwards as fast as they can to catch a fighter jet that was now descending due to speed loss. Thankfully the net was designed for this occasion but catching a fighter jet with six dragons and a net will not be easy.

"Hey, Z'neth."

"Yeah, Peak?"

"I know we gotta catch this blast from the past but if he head on, that jet could break the net!"

"You're right Peak. Dragonators, let's turn it around. Instead of catching it head on, we'll let it 'fall' into the net."

They managed a u-turn and were now waiting for the jet to catch up to them to 'fall' into the net. It was now a mile behind them and

"*Cough cough COUGH* C-command? Can't *cough* see. Can't *cough* breathe."

Sky Watch could get thru to Garret anymore as he was trying to hold on to reality.

"Pilot? Pilot? Pilot! Stay with me! Don't go into the white light!" The operator turned to face the other gentlemen in the room and shrugged. One had a long goatee while wearing a councilman's robe. The other, a much older man, with faded piercing blue eyes, in brown and orange armor, who was floating with his staff in hand.

"No white. *cough wheeze* Grey."

Garret felt his plane lurch against something and felt it slow down. He thought was slowly dying.

"Sky Watch to Dragonator 1? Come in Z'neth."

"Dragonator 1 here."

"Did you have a visual on the jet?"

"Sure do. We caught it. Can't say much about what's going on inside the cockpit though."

"Z'neth," the floating man came over the visual intercom. "Take care to blast the top of the dome of the cockpit. We can't risk injuring the pilot anymore than he already is."

"I got this Z." Summit touched his left wrist band and mini-laser turret-type thing angled out. He aimed at the very top of cockpit covering, tensed his arm slightly and bright blue flash of light came out of the turret. The laser bolt connected with the cockpit, creating a hole about 2 feet wide, letting the smoke out.

_The smoke's clearing. Ha. _

Garret was awake long enough to turn his head to the left and right.

_Dragons? Yeah, I'm dead._

"Pilot, can you turn off your engines?"

Garret shrugged slightly and killed all systems. Then he passed out.

* * *

There is the intro to AC5/Dragon Flyz story. Yes, I know, Kei is not there with Garret. I actually wanted that to happen. It's gonna play a big role later in the story cuz there are only two main female Dragonators in Dragon Flyz (i could be wrong). So what did you think? Yes? No? Maybe?

Now it's all on you, the readers, if you want it continued here in the shorts or as a separate story? i want at least 5 responses to this before i add another to any of my works. I'm serious.

I'm working on the Garret vs. Hamilton. it might take longer than i planned to finish it. i want the aerial battle to be truly epic. when i need toy planes, i dont have any. *le sigh* paper planes! duh!

anyways, i still expect at least 5 reviews before i post anything on this or any of my other stuff. i am holding this hostage.

Be safe. God Bless.


	8. Robin Hood Ending

**Robin Hood Ending**

So, if you have watched the BBC Robin Hood Season 3 finale, you'll know where this is coming from. Also, Kei died over the stadium.

Garret looked west out over the sea from Sand Island runway while sitting under the shade of a tree. The wound in his left side has since dried but the effect was already taking place. He was dying. He kept up the fight this long. He ended the war and was glad it was over. The sun was setting over the ocean.

"I've forgotten how beautiful the sunset could be. Sand Island…this is home." He said softly.

The footsteps of his friends closed in on him.

Chopper was the first speak. He sniffed while holding back tears.

"It true?"

Garret got up, struggling, and faced them. He nodded.

"Final battle."

"No. This can't happen." He choked. "There must be some last minute surgery. A blood donor, something."

"Chop, we have cheated death time and time again."

"What am I gonna be without you?"

"You are already a much better man than I will ever be. You are my best friend." He pulled him into a tight hug.

Garret made eye contact with Grimm. He was already starting to tear up.

"This, this isn't fair." He started to cry.

"Come on, Grimm! THIS IS A GOOD DAY TO FLY!" Garret found himself in a bone crushing hug from his young friend. His strength amazed him. He was going to be a great pilot, even more than he is now.

Grimm let go and stepped to the side. Garret looked at his long lost cousin, took a step and winced. He would have hit the floor is it wasn't for Marcus' quick actions.

"Cuz, I'm glad to have met you. Your place, is here."

"Without you?" Marcus let a tear drop.

"These people, they are your brothers. You're family. Don't stop what we have done. Continue our work. I love you man." The cousins shared a hug that spoke volumes. Finding old friends during war was hard. Finding long lost family members was even rarer. They have fought alongside each other many times without knowing it and found each other on the deck of a aircraft carrier. They were more than cousins, they were brothers.

Bartlett walked up to Marcus supported Garret.

"Captain, you saw a talent and potential in me that no one else did and trusted me to take over as flight lead. I hope I've lead them to your liking. I know that you'll find another again, just like you found me."

"You've done good kid. I'm proud of what you've done. I'm sure the others are as well, especially Kei."

"Thanks sir."

Nastasya was up next and went in for a hug.

"You keep Bartlett under control. OK. He tends to be very reckless at times."

"Oh, I know." There was a smile on her face as the pair shared a chuckle.

Garret started the waterworks has his face got serious.

"I am sorry everyone. I'm sorry I have to leave you, all of you. But this is something I have to do alone." Garret sauntered out of the hanger, into sun and headed for the beach. The group in the runway, watched him, watched the legend, watched the Razgriz, leave.

Garret struggled to get to their palm tree. It had their names carved into it and it was the tree that they spent many evenings under. It was their tree.

Garret sat down in sand and rested against the tree. The sun was just about to dip completely under the horizon.

"Gar-bear? Garret?"

A womanly voice called out to him. She was dressed in a flowing white dress that seemed to glow in its own light.

"K-Kei?" He whispered and smiled. She walked up to him, her short, straight bangs flowing in the wind.

"I have waited for you."

"I knew I would find you again."

"It's time. The greatest adventure is yet to come."

She held out her hand for him to get up. When he was fully standing he dusted himself off. Garret cupped her face with both hands.

"My wife." He smiled.

"Now and forever my love."

They kissed and shared a laugh has Garret picked her up and spun around with her as they faded away.

Garret reached out with his right hand, struggling to keep it up, slumped against the tree and breathed his last, giving up his ghost.

The gang made their way back with Garret's body, his hands crossed over his chest, on a carrier stretcher with the guys carrying the body. They stopped for a bit and put the body down.

"I can't believe it ends like this." Grimm said brokenly.

"It doesn't end Chopper." Bartlett said softly.

"Our flight lead and friend is dead! No, we can't go on."

"And let his legacy die along with him?"

"He wouldn't us to give up." Nastasya replied looking at the body.

"Where ever evil shows its face in Osea, we will fight it!"

"We are The Razgriz." Chopper said softly.

That got Bartlett and Nastasya nodding.

Bartlett held out his hand palm up as Nastasya grasped it. It was a sign of unity, not just for them, but to keep the fight alive. Chopper moved in put his hand on top of Nastasya. Marcus walked around the group and put his hand in.

"I'm with you."

Grimm was still unsure. He looked up to Garret and wanted to be like him. He was scared.

"Grimm, Blaze for Blaze. For Garret." They all looked at him with pleading eyes. They were also scared but were ready to fight. Ready for whatever may come.

"Alright, I'm in." He put his hand in. Bartlett put his hand above Grimm's. He gave a reassuring smile to all.

"Razgriz." He shook the hand pile.

Everyone else repeated the name own their own after Bartlett. Spirits renewed.

"Ok, let's go."

Bartlett took the front left and Chopper took the front right.

Marcus, the back left, and Grimm, the back right.

Nastasya took up the rear following them to the hanger. She looked down at the body and noticed the smile that was there. It caused her to smile too. The fight would continue. The future looked bright.

The Razgriz will continue.

The legend won't die.

* * *

*sniff*

You know the deal. Follow, fave, review, comment. Do it! Do it now!

Be safe, God bless.


	9. Original Concept

**Original Concept: Unsung War**

So when I wanted to start the main story, I only had a vague idea of how I wanted it to start out. I might do another AC5 story using my original concept. I'll start after the first enemy bounce.

The morning was horrible. Eight people dead. Just Bartlett and rookie pilot Kei Nagase survived along with journalist Albert Gennette. All that was left of the Sand Island pilots were a few rookies and a new transfer.

Thing is, no one had ever seen this new transfer, much less knew his name but word got a around that he was a damn good pilot. Rumor had it that he was out there when Svenson crashed but no one has seen him since.

"Ok, listen up." Bartlett said in his mid-baritone voice, hunching over sitting back in the chair and staring up at the roof. The chatter in the room died down to silence. All eyes, except a pair, and all ears where on him.

"From now on, we're all sitting alert. Nagase."

The 24 year old Asian rookie, straightened. "Sir."

"You're gonna be sitting on my wing at number 2. Gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what else you might get yourself into."

The clear look of fear was written on her face even though she tried to remain calm.

"Davenport."

Another rookie, a 27 year old male sporting an old rock n' roll haircut, also stiffened. "Sir?"

"You on at the three position."

Bartlett took a look at his two new wingmen. The obvious question in their eyes.

"The trail position will be held by our newest transfer."

"But no one's seen him or her all day." Davenport replied.

"I'm right here." A raspy, dried, quiet voice spoke from the farthest corner of the room. How in the hell did no one notice that there was a hooded person sitting there.

"Captain Lawson, about time." Bartlett smirked.

"Just Lawson is fine, Bartlett. We're equals." The figure removed the large hood. Beneath was handsome, goatee wearing, light chocolate colored 23 year old. His face had stories and experiences and pain that men in their 50's didn't have. His eyes taking in everything he saw. Quick, analyzing friend from foe.

Nagase had never seen anyone like this. Not even Bartlett and he had seen combat. Wait, did he say 'Captain'?

Ok, that was just a little bit of what could happen if I decide to rewrite 'The Razgriz'. Of course it would under a different title. So here's what I was thinking:

Garret fought for ISAF in '04. He loved every moment. Even though he flew mainly by himself (no wingman), he didn't need to have one, he flew with competent pilots who could easily take on the enemies with ease. Operation Katina (Katana?) was something that turned his life upside down.

Free Eurasa was being supported by the Belkan 'Grey Men'. Since word got around that Garret was Mobius 1 and who is father is, a hit squad went out to find them and well, end them. Garret was out one night after the operation,Garret's father (Cipher) was gunned down at home (Osea). The only clue is a GB shoulder badge. Garret returns home to help his mother beat this tragedy. He stays in connection with his ISAF contact and gathers information on GB and his search leads him to Sand Island where meets up with his dad's old friends, Wolfgang Buchner(Pops) and Jack Bartlett.

Yes, Perrault is still an ass. Though his role would be deeper, seeing as how Garret's mom (name please) was 'stolen' from him by Garret's dad. He's the one that pulled the trigger, killing his dad and he's a GM member.

Hamilton is led the GB squad that killed his grandparents when the war started (I'll try to get my dates right this time) and not in the middle of a troop withdrawal because taking a vacay into belkan controlled territory during a war that which your father is a merc isn't remotely possible and in my main story that whole plot line nearly confused me too. I didn't know when the war started and when the nukes were dropped.

Uh…. I still can't decide to make Hamilton Perrault's higher up in the GB/GM management scale or leave him as his underling...

Ok so lets recap:

Garret is Mobius 1 and Blaze. In Operation Katina he finds out that the Grey Men are still at large, funding and supporting F.E. His dad gets killed and he finds out a plot to start a whole new Belkan War. But of course, he needs the proof and he… OMG! I just got it!

PERRAULT IS THE GM LEADER! YES!

Ok, so instead of the report saying that the GM/GB are funding the F.E. it just says an unknown organization. There.

What you think? In case if you're wondering, that was my thought process, literally in real time.

So there's revenge on both sides of this story, as per usual. Garret will be darker. I want to try to keep the K/G relationship from starting until she gets shot down or maybe the trial, where I want all his squad to find out who he really is. I think that is it.

What you think?

Also, thanks for the crazy amount of love I've been getting for Don't Care. The second chapter is, well, weak compared to the first. There's no confrontation with Videl but Tien does have a secret.


	10. Update

UPDATE (updated 6/14/2013)

I thank you all for reading all of my works, which are still under construction. You all have been too kind with your reviews, follows, and faves. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. School is mean to me and my writing. But I've also had no drive to write and no imagination as of late. I've added parts here and there.

DED will STILL get a name change. I'm thinking "The Ghost Zone War" or the "The Ghost War". What do you all think?

The Razgriz is almost done. A few more chapters to go. Just bear with me. It will be worth it. trust me.

Also, there might be a sequel. I have to see first. If i could make a movie trailer, i have that. But I don't have a full fledged story idea, with locations, villians and the lot. what i have is a super plane and the razgriz. that's all. lol.

So if any one read the Update for Shorts you will have seen the plan to rewrite the story as well. Same cast and crew but with a slightly darker Garret.

5 Years ago will have 2 endings. That's all i'm saying. (that's not changing). Still have yet to add to this. Working on the chapter 3.

Ace Combat Shorts - still in progress. Got a new series: High School Adventures. It starts with Garret entering band camp as junior and a new student to Aces High School. It will end with a prom night thing. Not sure how that's gonna work simply because I didn't go to mine. Hey, why pay to eat food and listen to music I don't like and dress all extra fancy when I can do that home for FREE!

I have pick up 'Banished and Broken'. It's a Sokka/Azula fic. Courting the Moon, if you read this, I need to know, or need to remember, if it is okay that I just make it my own after where you end?

My POTCO story is out. I need y'all to read that. Keep forgetting to ask my friend the name of her parents. lol.

I started a few dragon ball z stories. Vihan (main DBZ, no mean Dende or Gohan torture, just my take on the whole Gohan going to high school). Lime's intro chapter is a done but I need to look it over a couple times before I send it out to y'all.

Don't Care (Videl finds out that Gohan is the Gold Fighter and he doesn't care if she tells and she does). As many know, I kept Mirai in and I just finished the rewrite of the second chapter. The first take was two wordy and weak. This time, it's shorter but keeps the point strong.

Vegeta's change. WARNING: IT IS LONG. I love the guy as a fighter, but hate his arrogance and it makes him into a whiny baby. I know it's what makes him awesome but it's frustrating so i thought i'd bring it a couple of Super Saiyans from the past to knock him down about a mile or ten.

I was actually surprised that people still like Hell Week. I know I have seemed like I dropped it (which I almost did) but I'll finish it before July. lol. I just got more important works to think about it, is all.

I think that's it. Uh... I went over the shorts, the main, DED (name change ideas anyone?), Hell Week, the POTCO, the dbz ones. I have not neglected my people, i'm just busy with school and I got a job. AWESOME! But I will keep my works alive and going until other wise and someone please accept the challenge on DED. Pretty please? I do read still. It's just easier to read on the fly than write cuz it takes time.

New followers, y'all are are awesome! I live on reviews and followers. So even if you read up to wherever I stopped, you might have noticed some mistakes or have ideas (especially the shorts) let me know. Maybe I can write it out. idk.

So that's it. Thank you all. Love you. Be safe, God bless.


End file.
